68
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Bagi Jack dan Bunny, emosi asing namun hangat itu berawal dari hari Paskah tahun 68 yang tidak terlupakan. -JackRabbit- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **Rise of the Guardians** fanfiction  
**Genre :** lembut berbulu  
**Pairing :** Bunnymund X Jack  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia yang penuh Typo #sok2 excuse #tertamvar  
**Disclaimer :** Dreamworks**  
**

**Summary : **Bagi Jack dan Bunny, emosi asing namun hangat itu berawal dari hari Paskah tahun 68 yang tidak terlupakan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**68  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hari itu adalah musim semi tahun enam puluh delapan.

Dan Jack Frost, nama yang sudah melekat pada remaja itu selama beratus-ratus tahun, kembali datang untuk menikmati momen menyenangkan seperti yang sudah dilakukannya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia berjalan ringan sambil memainkan tongkat kayu di tangannya, menopang semua bobot tubuhnya di seutas kabel tiang telepon yang ketinggiannya cukup lumayan. Tongkat kayunya diayunkan memecah udara, berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai pijakannya maupun benda lain di sekitarnya.

Malam itu tidak begitu dingin sebenarnya. Akhir Februari sudah terlewat, akan terasa aneh jika ia membuat salju tetap turun. Lagipula kekuatannya berkurang di luar musim salju, terutama kemampuan untuk membuat bunga-bunga es serta bulir-bulir putih dingin. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatannya terang-terangan atau para _Yeti_ akan mengurungnya di sebuah karung berbau busuk lalu melemparnya dari tebing. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia sudah mengalami nasib buruk tersebut. Untungnya hal yang sama tidak direncanakannya lagi untuk tahun ini.

Perlahan Jack menelusuri tekstur kabel dengan kaki telanjangnya. Dalam kesepiannya, ia akhirnya tidak tahan dan mulai bermain-main membuat _cocytus_ dengan ujung tongkat, menyentuh beberapa titik di sepanjang kabel. Memberikan pesan kasat mata bagi orang-orang yang hingga kini belum pernah sadar akan keberadaannya.

Putus asa.

Hal itu selalu terbersit dalam pikiran Jack setiap saat ia menapak di atas aspal dingin maupun rumput kasar. Hatinya menjerit untuk meminta didengar, diperhatikan, dilihat, juga-

Dipercaya.

Seringai sedih membingkai wajah manisnya. Lazulinya menatap nanar ke arah bulan penuh nun jauh di atas kepalanya. Yang menyakitkan, sang bulan sudah lama sekali tidak berbicara maupun memberikan pertanda baik kepadanya.

Selama itu pula ia hanya berteman baik dengan kesendirian.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Jack sangat merindukan turunnya salju. Padahal ia bisa dengan mudah membekukan benda, membuat udara dingin, bahkan menciptakan salju. Tapi, kenapa sekarang seluruh tubuhnya seakan tak berdaya? Ingin rasanya ia bermain-main dengan benda-benda kesayangannya untuk mengusir sepi. Tidak banyak hal yang menjadi favoritnya, sehingga harusnya semua itu bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah.

Remaja tanggung itu sangat menyukai bulan. Sangat menyukai salju. Juga sangat menyukai bulu.

Ya, bulu.

Bulu seperti yang ada pada hewan-hewan berkaki dua atau empat, dan bukan pada permukaan kulit manusia yang legit. Sayangnya Jack hanya bisa mengamati semua makhluk menggemaskan penuh bulu di dunia ini, karena tidak ada satu hewan pun yang bisa disentuhnya. Kecuali satu makhluk berbulu yang memang ia tahu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Jack melayang cepat kearah rerumputan yang terlihat nyaman. Membiarkan angin membelai lembut surai peraknya nan halus. Terlihat ratusan telur menyerbu tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sudah dimulai rupanya_,_ batin Jack.

Ia mengambil sebuah telur yang tidak sengaja tertendang oleh kakinya. Telur aneh berwarna-warni yang memiliki dua tungkai, dan akan terlihat seperti telur biasa saat mereka sudah memantapkan posisi di tempat persembunyiannya. Dipandangnya lekat benda bulat rapuh tersebut. Memutar-mutar dimensinya acak.

Telur paskah.

"Bisa kau singkirkan tangan pucatmu dari telurku, bocah?"

Jack terkejut saat suara dengan aksen Australia itu menghardik. Bukannya pemuda bermanik biru cerah itu bermaksud untuk rasis, tapi ia pernah punya pengalaman buruk dengan orang-orang Australia yang marah pada badai salju yang dibuatnya ketika Natal. Nada sentak mereka sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

Oke, kembali kepada sosok kelinci yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Jack.

Yap, seekor kelinci. Walau begitu tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dari Jack dan berdiri dengan dua kaki selayaknya manusia. Badannya tegap bak prajurit. Peralatan tempur seperti bumerang juga bom telur tampak siaga melilit tubuhnya. Sepasang manik zamrud terangnya sekarang bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Jack, membuat pemuda itu menelan ludah karena gugup. Dilepasnya telur itu perlahan-lahan kembali ke tanah.

"Ehh—, yah... Telur-telur ini terlalu hangat. —aku bisa membantumu mendinginkannya." ujar Jack setengah bercanda yang tentunya tidak disambut baik karena kelinci itu tetap memandangnya dingin.

"Cukup dengan pergi dari hadapanku, Jack Frost."

"Wow! Aku tersanjung, ternyata kau mengenalku, -bulu?" atau Kangguru, tambah Jack dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia tertawa kecil dalam imajinasinya. Geli.

"Sekedar informasi, namaku E. Aster. Bunnymund kalau kau butuh lengkapnya."

"Wow, E—? Apa dari telur (_Egg_)? Atau karena kau gampang kesal (_Easily annoyed_)? -atau apa?" nada cemooh tidak lepas dari setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Jack. Melayang sebentar, ia menuju sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Menapak lalu menyandarkan bahunya nyaman.

"Pergilah, kau membuatku kesal setiap tahun."

"Kau tahu aku selalu mengganggumu setiap tahun, tapi tidak pernah menyapaku? Dingin sekali..." ucap Jack dengan nada pura-pura 'kecewa'.

"Aku tidak tertarik menyapa pembuat masalah." balas Bunny ketus.

Berbeda dengan Bunny, Jack justru sangat tertarik. Hampir setiap tahun sejak mengetahui kegiatan Bunny dengan telur-telur kesayangannya, Jack diam-diam membantu kegiatan pencarian telur Paskah.

Lebih tepatnya, memberi sentuhan kacau.

Sudah selang beberapa tahun saat Jack memulai mengacaukan pesta telur yang merupakan acara puncak kelinci paskah itu. Namun saat itu ia hanya berbuat sedikit nakal.

Ya... sedikit.

Karena Jack sama sekali tidak mengenal gumpalan bulu itu. Ia hanya berani menatapnya dari jauh. Lama-lama kenakalannya bertambah, berusaha untuk mencuri perhatian Bunny. Dalam hati ia terus menjerit,

_Lihat aku!_

Dan Jack berhasil mendapatkannya tahun ini. Kelinci itu sudah menyebut namanya. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, sang kelinci sudah tau namanya dari dulu!

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Jack. Paling tidak, kali ini ia mempunyai makhluk lain yang bisa diajak bicara. Sayangnya caranya berinteraksi lebih terasa seperti mengajak berkelahi daripada mengajak bersahabat. Namun Jack tidak berniat sekalipun mengubah sifat jahilnya. Ia lebih senang jika bunny lebih kesal. Semakin kesal maka akan semakin menyenangkan.

Ada perasaan aneh muncul dalam diri Jack setiap melihat Bunny. Jemarinya gatal ingin membelai dan mempermainkan makhluk berbulu itu seperti yang selalu dilakukan setiap manusia pada binatang peliharaan mereka. Mungkin karena fisik Bunny memang membuat gemas seperti kelinci pada umumnya.

Jack tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia 'mengenal' Bunny. Yang pasti ia tidak menyangka bahwa kelinci Paskah yang dipuja semua orang dan ia curi perhatiannya adalah kelinci raksasa menyebalkan yang pandai menyembunyikan jutaan telur dalam waktu semalam. Tadinya ia berharap, maskot dari hari kebangkitan juru selamat umat Kristiani itu benar-benar sebuah kelinci mungil lembut yang cukup dalam dekapan dua tangannya.

Tapi yaah… dengan bentuk dan sifatnya yang seperti ini, tidak buruk juga kok. Jack tertawa kecil saat lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

"Namaku Jack Frost. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kita berkenalan secara formal, eh?" Jack mengulum senyum. Warna kulitnya semakin pucat saat tertimpa sinar rembulan.

Bunny tidak banyak menggubris. Hanya melihat Jack sebentar sebelum meneruskan kembali pekerjaan menggembalakan telur-telur ajaibnya. Jack menutup kepalanya dengan tudung birunya, bersandar sambil tetap memperhatikan Bunny yang bekerja. Bertahun-tahun memperhatikan 'pekerjaan Paskah' Bunny, membuatnya hafal bagaimana cara kerja sampai pemilihan warna yang dipakai untuk mengecat telur-telur tersebut.

Tidak lama, hingga semua telur berada di posisi. Menanti fajar tiba dan semua anak bisa mencari untuk mendapatkan benda bundar tersebut dengan sukacita. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang dilihat Jack. Remaja itu juga melihat Bunny. Senyumnya mengembang melihat punggung bidang sang kelinci. Betapa ia ingin menerjang lalu membelai bulunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jack, Bunny berbalik dan melihat Jack dengan mata tajam kelincinya sekali lagi.

"Jangan macam-macam, besok hariku yang penting!" ujung jari Bunny terangkat untuk mengancam.

Itu kalimat terakhir yang didengar Jack sebelum gumpalan bulu hidup itu menghentakkan kakinya dan menciptakan sebuah lubang di tanah kemudian menghilang ke dalamnya. Meninggalkan sekuntum bunga rumput indah dengan warna yang mencolok.

"Yeah, Kangguru. Pergilah! Nikmati Paskahmu di lubang!"

Selepas Bunny menghilang ditelan dinginnya tanah, Jack kembali menatap kosong sang rembulan. Sendiri lagi, ratapnya.

Dengan pikiran kosong Jack menapaki lahan kering. Perlahan ia berjalan dalam diam, merasakan sentuhan kasar rumput yang dingin di telapak kakinya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa kini rumput yang ia injak perlahan membeku, meninggalkan fakta bahwa seorang Jack Frost telah melewati tempat itu.

Menit berikutnya, ia memperhatikan daerah sekeliling dengan kedua bola matanya. Tongkat kayu yang dipegangnya dengan usil diayunkannya melewati semak-semak dan pepohonan. Tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah telur yang sedang bersembunyi.

Perlahan Jack tertawa memecah kesunyian. Dengan kekuatannya, diciptakanlah bongkahan-bongkahan salju untuk menutup setiap telur yang ia temukan. Jack mulai bermain mencari telur dengan dirinya sendiri, dan tumpukan salju yang sudah tercipta membuktikan ia sudah menguak banyak tempat persembunyian telur Paskah Bunny.

"Ah, sedikit badai sepertinya tidak akan menyakitkan!"

Seperti perkataannya, hawa dingin menusuk langsung menyeruak. Tidak hanya di tempatnya berdiri, tapi berimbas pada wilayah lain yang tidak diketahuinya. Jack sekarang sangat paham kenapa banyak anak kecil yang senang mengikuti acara 'mencari telur'. Saking menyenangkan, Jack sampai lupa diri.

"Besok aku akan membiarkan Kelinci menyebalkan itu panik sebentar, baru kusingkirkan semuanya."

Jack tertawa lepas dan melayang cepat bersama angin dingin menuju tempat yang ia sebut 'rumah'.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Pemandangan yang dilihat Jack pagi hari itu benar-benar sebuah mimpi buruk.

Benar, ia memang iseng menutupi telur-telur itu dengan salju kemarin malam. Celakanya Jack lupa bahwa salju lebih cepat mencair di musim semi, sehingga objek bundar tersebut terjebak sempurna dalam bongkahan es sebelum ia sempat membereskannya. Kini hampir seluruh telur paskah telah membeku.

Masih dalam keadaan syok, Jack harus berhadapan dengan pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi hari Paskah yang sudah berdiri dengan penuh aura membunuh di depannya.

"Ini ulahmu?" tanya Bunny berusaha santai. Zamrudnya berkilat melihat kerja kerasnya kini hancur karena ulah Jack. Sebuah bumerang sudah bersiaga di salah satu tangannya. Jack memandang Bunny dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Hei—, tenang..! Kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Mungkin kau bisa singkirkan senjatamu dulu?" Jack berusaha membuat penawaran. Kedua tangannya menjulur, mencegah Bunny agar tidak mendekat dan berhasil memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya.

"Kau puas dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, kulit licin? "

"Hei!" Jack berusaha memprotes, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya saat Bunny sudah berada di area yang bisa membelahnya dalam sekejap.

"Terima kasih berkatmu Paskah harus tertunda, bocah brengsek!" urat amarah mulai mencuat disekitar daerah kepala Bunny. Jarinya terus menunjuk sambil menekan dada jack. Membuat remaja itu melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. "Bagaimana aku harus menghukummu?"

"Selama tidak ada hubungannya dengan karung, kurasa hukuman apapun masih bisa kuterima." Jack mengangkat bahu pasrah.

"Seandainya sarapan wortelku pagi ini kuhabiskan, maka karungnya pasti sudah berisi dirimu!" semprot Bunny masih menahan emosi.

"He—..Hei..! Sorry, sorry! Paling tidak, kita bisa merasakan paskah dua hari, Hehe-.." Jack menggenggam jari Bunny yang mendorong tubuhnya sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Rasa bersalah yang amat dalam mulai menyeruak ke relung hatinya. Jack mengakui tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia memang berbuat nakal, tapi belum pernah hasilnya seburuk ini. Entah kenapa kali ini dirinya lepas kendali.

"Paskah sesungguhnya adalah hari INI!" bentak Bunny.

"Okay..OKAY! Tidak harus marah seperti itu, kan? Aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

Jack yang sudah tidak tahan didesak akhirnya ikut naik darah. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Bunny dengan muka bersungut-sungut. Hatinya sakit. Sakit karena ia sudah kelepasan sehingga menghasilkan sesuatu yang bodoh. Tapi lebih sakit lagi karena sekarang ia yakin Bunny benar-benar membencinya.

Dalam perjalanan, Jack menghentak-hentakkan ujung tongkatnya ke tanah namun tidak berani meninggalkan jejak berlebihan.

Seorang Jack Frost memang mampu membekukan setiap benda dan makhluk hidup yang memang dikehendakinya.

Yang orang-orang tidak ingat adalah ia TIDAK BISA mencairkannya.

'Menghancurkan' mungkin, tapi 'mencairkan' sungguh di luar dugaannya. Merasa menemui jalan buntu, Jack berhenti berjalan sambil mengacak-acak rambut peraknya. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat beberapa telur membeku di bawah kakinya. Tidak hanya itu, rumput-rumput yang ada di sekitarnya juga mengalami nasib sama. Jack berlutut untuk melihat telur paskah malang itu lagi. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal. Diulurkan telapak tangannya hingga menyentuh dataran es yang membungkus telur tersebut, lalu berkonsentrasi untuk memecahnya.

_KRAAAAKKK_

Memang berhasil. Sialnya telur-telur itu juga ikut pecah. Sedikit terengah-engah Jack terduduk. Diangkatnya pecahan telur beku yang telah hancur itu ke depan matanya lalu dengan pasrah dijatuhkannya ke tanah.

Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi sekarang? Di saat ia sudah berhasil berbicara banyak hal dan akhirnya bertukar kata dengan sesama khalayak hidup abadi. Kepada salah satu _guardian_ pilihan bulan yang sudah ia perhatikan beberapa ratus tahun ini. Kepalanya menunduk lemas, tampak menyerah mencari jawaban dari pemecahan masalah.

Memangnya apa yang bisa membuat bongkahan es mencair? Bodohnya, ia baru menyadarinya.

Tentu saja, api.

Melayang cepat, Jack mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan ranting-ranting kering. Untung saja ia sering membekukan api unggun para pendaki gunung, tanpa mengabaikan cara mereka membuat api. Dengan cara sama, ia mulai menggosokkan ranting di tangannya pada tumpukan daun kering dan kayu yang sudah dikumpulkan. Berharap elemen yang paling dihindarinya kali ini muncul.

"Kumohon...menyalalah..."

Dengan konsentrasi penuh, Jack terus menggosok-gosokkan ranting berulang-ulang. Kadang kala tangannya teriris tajamnya kulit kayu dan teksturnya yang kasar, sehingga ia harus berhenti beberapa kali untuk membekukan tangannya ketika telapak tangannya sudah mulai terasa sakit. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi niatnya untuk menghadirkan sepercik media panas tersebut, dan ia mengulanginya kembali tanpa mengeluh.

Melihat kerja keras Jack Frost, bulan pun mengabulkan keinginannya.

Api.

Cahaya panas berwarna jingga terang itu menyembul keluar dari sisi ranting, perlahan membakar daun kering serta kayu yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Membuat wajah pemuda itu berseri-seri atas keberhasilannya, sambil terus berusaha mendinginkan tangannya yang kepanasan akibat gesekan.

Ia mendekatkan api itu ke arah telur-telur yang membeku, membiarkan panasnya mencairkan hasil kenakalan yang diperbuatnya. Sementara ia masih terduduk, menjaga jarak dari sang api agar tidak kepanasan. Sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya menempel dengan jari-jari bertaut dan kedua ibu jarinya saling bermain. Tongkat kayu masih setia menemani di sampingnya, sengaja tidak dipegang untuk menghindari rssiko timbulnya bulir salju lagi yang bisa saja muncul tidak pada tempatnya.

Panas dan letih.

Wilayah demi wilayah telah terlewati, namun ia baru mencairkan belum setengah dari semua perbuatannya, kecuali daerah tropis yang memang tidak bersalju. Jack kembali ke lapangan rumput tempat pertama ia membuat badai salju.

Wajahnya tampak kacau, keringat yang tidak pernah dirasakannya kini mulai menghiasi kulitnya. Atau yang Jack takutkan, saat ini ia sedang mengalami proses 'mencair' karena terlalu lama berada dekat dengan benda panas. Entahlah, yang pasti rasanya sangat menyiksa. Perlahan ia mendarat tapi ketika kakinya menapak di tanah, badannya mendadak limbung.

Bulu.

Sebuah lengan penuh bulu yang halus menangkap badannya yang hampir beradu dengan tanah.

"Bu..nny..?" nafas Jack memburu tidak karuan. Perasaan senang ikut bercampur dalam tubuh lelahnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, bulu seniornya yang menyebalkan baginya itu sangat- sangat lembut.

"Bocah bodoh!"

Walau begitu tidak ada nada menyerang dalam ucapan Bunny.

"Bisa begini sebentar lagi? Aku cape..." pinta Jack pelan. Matanya yang sayu melirik menatap wajah sang empunya lengan kekar tersebut, lalu kembali menutup matanya untuk sementara.

Bunny tidak menjawab. Maniknya menatap tajam pemuda lesu di dekapannya. Tanpa bersuara ia mengangkat tubuh Jack dengan kedua tangannya, mencari posisi di bawah pohon agar terhindar dari sinar matahari pagi. Merebahkan tubuh kecil itu perlahan.

Si kelinci Paskah hanya menatap Jack Frost dengan tenang dan diam, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk menyandarkan punggungnya, bertolak belakang dengan punggung pemuda itu.

Jack membuka mata perlahan. Dalam keterbatasan geraknya, ia merangkak mendekat, merebahkan punggungnya ke salah satu lengan sang kelinci, yang tentu saja membuat Bunny terkejap seketika. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, terbukti dari gerakan dan posisinya yang nyaris tidak berubah.

"Buluku hangat, kau akan lebih tersiksa seperti ini. Kutebak kau tidak tahan panas." ucap Bunny memecah keheningan.

"Ini hal yang dari dulu kuinginkan...hahaha..." Jack tertawa pelan. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersanding, menempelkan pipinya pada gumpalan bulu di punggung sang kelinci paskah. Sebelah tangannya mulai memainkan jari-jarinya pada bulu keabuan yang bisa dibelainya. Terlalu lembut, Jack serasa berada di surga bantal.

"Badanmu sangat dingin..."

"Badanmu sangat hangat..."

Tidak ada komunikasi yang terjadi di antara mereka setelah itu. Walaupun hangat, Jack Frost tidak merasakan bahaya dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa saat ia tetap membiarkan jemarinya mengeksplor setiap bulu yang disentuh, merasakan sensasi halus yang diterima oleh kulitnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

Hal ini juga dirasakan oleh Bunny, dimana sudah lebih dari beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu tidak ada seorang pun yang membelai lembut dirinya, membuat ia merasa tenang dan sempat lupa bahwa tahun ini adalah Paskah terburuk.

Setelah beberapa lama, Bunny memutar badannya ke arah Jack, membuat pemuda yang sedang bersandar tadi kaget lalu terjatuh ke pangkuan sang kelinci. Bunny hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang pemuda yang rebah di pangkuannya. Pemuda salju itu kembali tertawa pelan, sepertinya ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya dari panas yang tadi mengacaukan suhu tubuhnya. Semua itu berkat bulu yang menenangkannya. Ia pun memeluk tangan besar yang berada di depannya.

"Kegagalan Paskah tahun ini benar-benar karena kesalahanku.." ucap Jack Frost masih menutup mata, merebah dengan tenang dalam pangkuan Bunny.

"Kau dengar kata-kataku kemarin tidak, sih? Sudah kubilang Paskah tertunda sehari. North sudah mengutus para _Yeti_ untuk membantu membersihkan kerusuhan yang sudah kau buat." katanya seraya mencubit hidung Jack, membuat sang pemuda sedikit memekik ringan karenanya, "...tapi kuhargai usahamu tadi..." tambahnya.

Kalimat Bunny membuat kedua alis Jack berkerut tidak senang.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu, harusnya aku tidak usah susah-susah membuat api dan mencairkan separuh dataran es dadakan?" mata Jack melebar. Sementara Bunny dengan tampang _cool_ hanya mengangkat salah satu alis sambil melebarkan seringai kemenangan kepada Jack yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya.

_Sialan. Aku dipermainkan!_

Jack yang tadinya merasa bersalah kembali pada insting alaminya. Ia bangkit terduduk, mengambil tongkatnya lalu menciptakan bunga es di ujung telinga Bunny. Kelinci itu sontak berteriak kedinginan sambil menepis bulir-bulir putih yang menyerangnya.

"Itu balasan karena telah menipuku!" Seru Jack sambil cemberut.

"Itu balasan karena mengganggu hari Paskah!" balas Bunny sambil menatap tajam pemuda salju itu, masih berusaha menepis elemen beku dari salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Keduanya kini berdiri berhadapan dengan kuda-kuda siaga.

Mendapati dirinya kalah berargumen, Jack cuma melengos. Kali ini ia mengalah karena memang ia yang salah. Jack mengalihkan pandangan lalu memutar tongkatnya, bersiap untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Pergi begitu saja?" Mata Bunny setengah tertutup sehingga tatapannya terkesan makin dalam. Tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dada.

"Memang apalagi urusanku?"

"Yahhh... ada permintaan **MAAF**, mungkin?"

"Tidak salah dengar, kau menyuruh seorang Jack Frost minta maaf? Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau memang menyebalkan..."

"Yeah..." ucap Jack seakan menyetujui testimoni tentang dirinya.

Pandangan mereka berdua beradu. Jack Frost hanya tersenyum datar, menandakan sebenarnya ia enggan untuk pergi. Tapi ia tahu, semakin lama ia berada di dekat kelinci paskah itu, ia tidak akan berhenti mengacau untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya lagi.

"Terus kenapa kau belum pergi juga?" tanya sang kelinci heran.

"Hei.. ini kakiku, terserah aku kapan aku akan pergi!" jawab Jack ketus, "Lagipula bukannya kau yang tadi menahanku?" lanjutnya pelan sambil membuang mukanya, berusaha agar Bunny tidak mendengar ataupun melihatnya.

"A—Aku hanya bertugas mengamati seluruh telur ini sampai kau pergi. Bisa saja jika aku pergi duluan, kau akan membuat badai lagi dan membuat telur-telurku pecah!" elak Bunny sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Cih...dasar... kangguru... " volume suara Jack makin mengecil. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya. Namun pemuda itu tidak merasakan efek sakit hati. Baginya, bercanda dan berinteraksi seperti saat ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya. Dan Jack senang karena walau sebentar, ia dapat memeluk gumpalan bulu itu seperti harapannya selama ini.

Dengan satu hentakan tongkat kayunya, bulir-bulir salju datang menghampiri dan mengangkat tubuh Jack yang ringan melayang menjauhi lapangan rumput penuh telur, bersiap untuk membuat badai salju di belahan dunia lainnya jika Paskah telah usai.

"Selamat Paskah, dan semoga acaramu tetap sukses!" lepas Jack sambil melambaikan tangan. Badannya terangkat ringan ke udara bagai kertas tertiup angin.

"...ck..ck...jangan sampai kita bertemu lagi, Jack!"

"Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu, bahkan _Man in the Moon_ sekalipun!" teriak Jack Frost sambil berlalu di udara bersama tongkatnya. Meninggalkan Bunny dengan segala masalah yang terlanjur ia tinggalkan.

Namun bagi Bunny, kekacauan yang disebabkan Jack Frost tahun ini tidak hanya berdampak pada hari Paskah. Tapi juga pada hatinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Di suatu malam yang tak disangka, kaki panjang Jack masih mengendarai angin dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Kadang terbang, kadang berlari. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk mengejar sekelebat bayangan yang menarik perhatiannya, Jack berhenti di sebuah tempat sepi yang dikelilingi bangunan.

Sudah lebih dari empat puluh tahun setelah itu, Jack Frost masih dalam kesendiriannya. Dingin, kesepian, dan masih tidak ada orang yang percaya keberadaannya. Berkali-kali ia hanya menatap bulan mencari jawaban, tapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bermain-main dengan bola salju dan anak-anak yang berlari dengan senangnya saat musim dingin, tanpa ada siapapun yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sosok dibalik Salju tersebut. Membuat hatinya membeku dari tahun ke tahun, merenungi arti dari eksistensinya.

Jack Frost menatap malam sunyi dalam diam, berjalan menyusuri gang dan aspal kering dengan kaki telanjangnya, mencari sekelebat bayangan yang sedari tadi menjadi incarannya.

"...hai, bocah!"

Jack memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil mengacungkan tongkat kebanggaannya.

Rangkaian kalimat beraksen Australia itu terdengar dari sosok kelinci yang kini bersandar pada dinding bata. Jari telunjuknya mengusap ujung boomerangnya untuk menambah kesan angkuh. Jari yang pernah menyentuh dada jack hingga ke dalam hatinya.

"...Mau membuat badai lagi!? Kalau tidak salah seperti saat Minggu Paskah hari itu..." sindir sang kelinci yang ditanggapi Jack dengan seringai nakal.

"Kau tidak masih marah soal hari itu, kan..?"

Hari itu adalah musim semi tahun enam puluh delapan.

Sekali lagi manik zamrud dan lazuli beradu. Saling memandang dan bertukar senyum sebelum dunia Jack berubah menjadi gelap sempurna. Terbungkus oleh karung yang dibawa para _Yeti_ seperti yang sudah sering ia alami. Tidak ada yang tahu akan seperti apa hubungan sang calon _guardian_ dan seniornya tersebut.

Bahkan_ Man in the Moon_ sekalipun.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** Sebetulnya dialog akhir mereka ngga gitu sih, ini biar masuk sama cerita aja... #seenaknya #ditimpuk

Special thank's untuk **Eeqooeeoos** yang rajin nemenin kami fangirling. Jadi walau ini Bunny X Jack dan dirimu ngga suka dan kami emang sengaja... ini untukmu, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #lalukabur

Kami submitnya sih di penghujung tahun, tapi kalau muncul di FFN jadi awal tahun ya udahlah ya (?) #gampang pasrah  
yah pokoknya, HAPPY NEW YEAr 2013! \^0^/

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
